Modern Chronicles
by MermaidOdair
Summary: What if the four Pevensie children lived in our times? How would it affect their journey in Narnia? Small drabbles set in different parts of the Chronicles with some twists and untold stories.


**Hello everyone! this is a series of drabbles (some will be longer than others) that recall the adventuries of the pevensie siblings if all was the same, with the exception they live in our times. Here is what you should know before you read, just to clear things out:**

*everything is the same but they're from 2016 and everyone is kinda high-tech having to adapt to non-technological Narnia.(not a main part of the plot but would totally happen)

*At the end of the prince Caspian part (because it would go all the way to them returning to London and then back to fight with Caspian to get Narnia back) Caspian rushes to see them off and ends up traveling to Earth with them (Like how come I couldn't find a single fic of this yet?)

*They do manage to get him back to Narnia somehow, and only see each other again in the VODT part (and Peter and Susan would totally go with Lucy, Ed and Eustace)

*Then a whole lot more would happen until the end of Narnia to which Susan would go to Aslan's country because since she traveled again to Narnia she would never 'forget' it).

 **Due to universtity (I'm a linguistics and literature student, but I am going for the language acquisition part) I won't be able to post much, in fact I wasn't even going to write it, but inspiration hit me and a lovely person requested that I wrote it so here it is.**

 **Also, I haven't wrote fanfiction in a long time and it's my first time writing for Narnia so I apologize for any mistakes (language ones incluided), and thuis drabble got a bit sadder than I hooped for, but it kinda took it's own path.**

 **Enjoy and let me know what you think...**

* * *

 _Well, life isn't very fair, is it?_

To say the four siblings were happy to travel all the way to the middle of the country to live with their great-uncle was a complete misunderstood. Their great-uncle was a good man yes, bur why did he had to live in such a small, lonely, green-filled place?

Their mother, although a very careful and lovely woman with her children (especially after her husband's death many years ago, when her youngest child was barely three) had to move to America to work and the only one who could take care of her four children lived on the country side and was a very old and wise man named Digory Kirke, a professor who had retrevied himself to his hometown after his parent's death many many years ago.

Each of Helen Pevensie's children were in their own little worlds in their seat of the train, trying to distract themselves after their mother tearful goodbye.

Peter, the oldest of the four pevensie children, was sixteen years old and was playing a game with his phone until he noticed the little eight years old girl on his side, his sister Lucy was way sadder than she first appeared to be. But how could she not?

Lucy, being the youngest barely met her father, so the loss of her mom now, even if just for a few months, was destroying her sweet little smile. Peter knew that this moment was hard for her, Edmund, Susan and even him. He had to grow up faster than he could with his father's death, and now is the older and responsible for his family.

Well, life isn't very fair, is it?

He placed an arm around the girl and looked straight at his younger brother Edmund, who was blocking off the entire world around him with his earphones and rock music. Edmund was always like this: quiet and somewhat angry. That can easily be because which kid would like to receive orders from his older brother? especially when you're ten and your mom just forced you to travel to live with your odd uncle.

Sitting next to Edmund was Susan, the beautiful fourteen years old who was chatting on WhatssApp with her friends from home, saying goodbye. Susan quickly decided, after her mother's departure, that she would be a mother figure to her siblings from now on. She has to grow up. And if growing up means taking care of your siblings and making the hard choice to stay than that is exactly what she will do.

Well, life isn't very fair for the four pevensie children, who were so used to their own world and now it changes forever.

In more ways they can ever think of.


End file.
